Suicides Wooden Box
by triple baka
Summary: REWRITE OF THE ORIGINAL FOUND ON MY PROFILE! Told from Len's POV. Meeting a girl on the street is normal, right? Well what about one who won't speak? Or better yet, one who may not be human? Len is about to go through the most difficult challenge of his life along side the girl with the haunting smile/


When did things end for me? When did everything go wrong?

I tried to fix things. I truly did.

I looked up at the men in front of me, about to pull that switch.

I wondered where it all went wrong.

I remembered seeing that girl on my street one morning. She looked just like me.

I wasn't expecting to run into anyone before my day of school. I was expecting yet another day of loneliness and bullying.

We had the same blond hair I soon noticed. And it was styled so similarly it was almost terrifying.

Her eyes were the same too. They glittered like ice on a cold winter's morning. Mine were dull, not nearly as lively.

She was captivating. Her smile was beautiful, almost hypnotizing. I tried to say something, but I couldn't get my voice to work.

I noticed this odd feeling in my chest. What was it? My heart felt as if it was on fire. I had never felt this before.

Was this the feeling I had thought of oh so many times before?

Was this…

Love?

She smiled at me in the early glare of the morning sun. I asked her why she was here, and she just smiled once more in response, without a word to offer me.

I didn't think anything of it. She seemed nice enough. I think my heart fluttered when I noticed she would be attending my school the next day. She sat down next to me, as I hid my face so she could not see the blood rushing to my cheeks.

Every day, all I got from her was that same robotic smile.

Soon after, the disappearances started. One day it was just people's pets- cats, dogs, monkeys, rats, you name it- disappearing without a trace. There was no explanation. Every pet in the city disappeared.

Within a week of the robotic-smiling girl's arrival into my life (yes, I have known her for weeks and have yet to learn her name), the people started disappearing.

It started with what we all thought were run-aways. That emo kid down the block? The abused girl two streets down? They were the first to go.

So no one was alarmed. Children soon forgot about their long-gone animals. People soon forgot about those tortured souls.

Then, the real trouble began.

The music teacher at our school disappeared soon after.

Now, that one was a shocker. We were all confused. The police searched for days. When they told us in class, every student in the room cried. I even shed a few tears. Unknowingly but knowingly, we knew would never see that wonderful teacher again.

We all thought it was because she was new. She never got to know the music teacher.

But though all of the torment the students faced,

That robotic smile remained.

Months passed.

And nothing happened.

More days and weeks and months passed by me in a blur.

Still, nothing.

Our lives continued. And eventually, I talked to the robotic smile girl.

I asked her what her name was. She didn't speak. She wrote.

_My name is Rin. I am not human. _

I laughed. I truly thought she was joking. That everything was just a game.

Oh how wrong I was.

I got to know her more.

She wrote letters. She still didn't speak.

But that really didn't bother me all too much.

_I don't want to die_

I would tell her that she was only thirteen; her death was far away from her.

She would smile once more, not responding to my words.

For awhile I thought she could have been abused.

Why else would a girl be so quiet and fear death to this extreme?

But I never could figure anything out. From what I could tell, her parents were kind and loving.

Unlike my own.

Time passed.

She wrote more and more bizarre things each day.

_Scatter my dust where we met_

_I want to be loved_

_If I was reborn I would want to meet you again_

I became worried.

I saw the school councilor, who thought I was making it up.

No one believed me…

I just wanted her safe.

That warm feeling never left.

No.

It got stronger each day.

My entire chest ached

My body and mind were on fire

I wanted her safe from anything

And everything

She still didn't utter a word. It had been a year now.

More people disappeared but at this point it became routine.

I still worried every single day.

I still talked one-sidedly with her each day.

She responds with the same vague answers.

It was like a game, right?

This was all pretend.

This was the way she handled stress, maybe?

Maybe this was her way of making friends?

It was nice having a friend…

Then one day, she was gone too.

I couldn't understand why, I truly didn't understand.

Until I got home from school.

There were police around my house. My mother was outside crying.

I approached them and suddenly my world turned around. Lights were pointed at me in the piercing darkness. I couldn't tell which way was up anymore.

I was confused.

Where was Rin?

Mom? Why are you crying and pointing at me?

Did I do something wrong?

I just wanted Rin to be happy!

Then I saw a stretcher near one of the flashing lights.

Blonde hair flowing from beneath the sheets.

The exact same shade as my own.

I skipped first block that day.

I wanted a coffee and wanted a small break.

She disappeared this morning during first block.

It just so happened that I was the only person out of school that day.

I'm the only one who talked to her.

Her letters to me?

Proof.

They said I was threatening her.

Said that it was my fault.

Said I was a murderer.

And there I was.

They strapped me to the chair.

They told me it was the end.

My mother pleaded for my salvation.

I heard the shouts of the same peers who condemned me to a miserable life now condemning me to a miserable death.

I heard a girl laughing.

I moved my eyes back and forth through the crowd…

To see Rin smiling at me.

A haunting voice echoed directly in my ear.

Almost as haunting as the smile.

_Come with me, Len._

_I told you…_

_I didn't want to die_

I let tears fall and apologized.

The judge said if I did I would be free.

I was so young they said.

The men removed the straps.

I sobbed. I begged and begged.

Rin, forgive me.

Was that a thought? Or was that aloud?

No one cared.

I went home.

I went back to school.

No one said anything to me anymore.

I didn't say anything to them.

Is this what Rin felt like?

Even just thinking her name hurt.

It wasn't me…

I swear.

I love her.

Right?

Another few months passed.

I refused to speak to anyone.

No one, not even my once-loving mother spoke to me.

I was abandoned.

The dissapearences stopped.

No one ran away.

Pets returned to their owners.

It was as if it never happened.

Except Rin was gone.

I was alone.

I was…

Alone.

So here I am once more!

I stand on the road overlooking the ocean where I first met Rin that sunny morning.

I remember her smile.

I wonder…

Was she not human?

Then, what was she?

But those were questions I truly didn't care about.

No.

I still don't.

Did it matter what she was?

Her smile is all that mattered.

Her haunting yet beautiful smile.

You know, I would have loved to hear her voice.

I look at the jagged rocks and the crashing waves.

Its time, right?

Rin, I'm sorry.

I couldn't save you.

Were your warning me?

Were you telling me to save you?

Why couldn't I see that?

My classmates…

Oh how you tortured me so.

But…

Maybe I'm stronger now because of it?

Even though I'm going to through myself from this edge?

Dear mother,

I love you.

I truly didn't do it.

I love her.

I loved her.

I liked her.

I was intrigued by her.

I met her.

And now…

I get to meet her again.

Isn't this what you wanted, Rin?

You wanted to be with me right?

_If I die, I want to be with you again_

I remember those words.

So Rin…

I take my shoes off. I will place this letter there when I am completed.

So to this world…

To the pain…

To the accusations that may not be true…

To the poor inhuman girl I loved with my entire heart….

Goodbye


End file.
